Can't Break
by Sawada Tsunayoshi
Summary: Dijo para abrazarle. Desconocía si eso mismo se lo decía a Jack, o al propio Oz; a estas alturas estaba mucho más confundido si es que eso podía ser posible. Se mofó de él, de su patética situación, y su jodido carácter tan inconstante. [Dedicado a Chetzahime y Yuuko-sama]


**Can't break**

_Dedicado a Chetzahime y Yuuko-sama_

**Pandora Hearts** es propiedad indiscutible de Mochizuki Troll-sensei.

* * *

Desfallece a causa de las emociones cruzadas que le provoca el verle; en su interior al percibirlo de tal modo hierve algo inexplicable, un sentimiento que lo devora poco a poco. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, dañar al amo no es admisible, no para él, para Gilbert.

Extiende los brazos para sostener entre ellos el cansado y pequeño cuerpo del hijo de los Vessalius. Dormita de forma adorable, pero entristece el solo pensarlo confundido y perturbado a causa de un encuentro con su padre. Su padre. ¿Qué es ese sujeto?, no puede entenderlo, como es que se la pasa despreciando sangre de su sangre…

Ha llegado a su casa, por fin dejará descansar a su amo, pero confiesa que le gustaría que lo hiciera recargado a su pecho. Lo recuesta con excesivo cuidado, no quiere despertarlo, es mejor, ¿de qué hablaría con él después de semejante acción?

— Soy un idiota — dice al ocultar los ojos tras la palma de su mano. Resopla y se deja caer a lado de la cama. — ¿es que acaso no puedo protegerle?

Piensa que está solo en sus cuestionamientos absurdos, tanto que le perturban demasiado, probablemente más que la simple existencia del jefe del ducado Vessalius.

Continua perdido en su deber y deseo, no sabe ya distinguir uno de otro; tan sumido en ello que no siente el tacto de una pequeña mano posarse en su hombro.

— ¿Nuevamente con esos cuestionamientos, Gilbert? — esa pregunta llega hasta sus oídos acompañada de una terrible suavidad, una brisa calurosa y un roce precipitado.

— ¡¿Ah?! — gira la cabeza para estrellarse con el rostro de su dueño. Pero algo luce distinto, su expresión. — Tú,… — traga saliva con dificultad, mientras que un calor en sus mejillas se acumula presuroso al intentar reconocer al que se encuentra detrás de ese muro esmeralda — ¿Jack?

— No debes estar confundido, mi pequeño y lindo Gilbert — las manos de Oz se extienden hasta el rostro del Nightray, deseosas de atraerlo hasta su él. — tu lo harás, no te preocupes más.

Ternura, es lo que llevaban sus mensajes, una terrible candidez que le relaja demasiado, y Raven ante ella no puede hacer nada; ni sus pensamientos, ni su cuerpo lo rechazan. Pareciera que estuviese en espera de todo esto.

— Relájate — le murmuran los labios del pequeño que disfrazan la verdadera fonética de su antecesor. Y es entonces cuando su boca siente una brisa húmeda, que no es más que el aliento de Jack que emana desde la garganta de Oz.

Un beso, que está lejos de ser inocente; tan enérgico, cálido y embriagante. Sin siquiera cuestionable, Jack ha introducido esa infanta lengua para abrazar la suya con un sutil salvajismo que lejos de ser agresivo es insoportablemente delicado.

No puede resistirse, aún si su cuerpo es mucho más grande; ¿cómo podría hacerle frente a alguien que lleva por título héroe?, un cobarde como Gilbert no podría, sencillamente.

— Tan dulce — habla un instante para mirarle con una sonrisa en esos labios prestados. — haha.

Acerca los dedos hasta la boca para entre cubrir la risilla que le brinda el ver a su antiguo sirviente abochornado y jadeante después de una muestra de afecto tan común como lo es un beso.

El al ver la mueca de ese rostro desvía la vista, se pregunta si todavía lo que está haciendo es respirar; ya que la sensación de ese gesto le perturba un tiempo.

— Ven — le invita una vez más, pero esta ocasión apoyando su frente sobre la de él. Es tramposo, piensa en lo más remoto de su ser, pero incluso sabiendo eso acepta seducirle.

Raven se pone en pie, marcando la clara diferencia de altura entre ambos, pero eso parece no importarle a Jack, de hecho le ha causado cierta gracia; es entonces cuando vuelve a soltar una risita, corta a diferencia de la anterior. Dirige ambas manos con cuidado hasta la hebilla del cinturón que lleva puesto el Nightray. Cuidadoso, como hasta ahora, lo desabrocha, puede escuchar con claridad el agitado respirar del sirviente de Oz, le divierte, no tiene idea de cuanto lo disfruta.

Desliza el cierre e introduce los dedos buscando aquello que anhela encontrar. Los dedos de Oz lo han alcanzado, puede sentirlo gotear.

— Es más grande de lo que recuerdo — dice con una cínica picardía que hace ruborizar al otro.

Avergonzado, Gil intenta apartar aquellas diminutas manos de su hombría, pero antes de que lo logre la boca de ese rubio le ha engullido por completo.

Grita.

La humedad de esa hermosa boca es demasiado placentera, sin quererlo ha llevado sus manos enguantadas hasta los cabellos dorados de ese cuerpo en el que avita la persona que le ayudó a no abandonar a su hermano, el mismo quien le hizo dependiente de ser necesario para algo o alguien.

Logrando introducir la mayor parte de esa latente erección, Jack desliza con cuidado la lengua alrededor de ella, al mismo instante que intenta succionar con sutileza.

Adora, esos gemidos que el mismo Gilbert ha intentado suprimir, pero él se ha encargado de que los deje escapar con las caricias anexadas a ese par de genitales.

— Ngh — jadea una vez más, oprimiendo los labios, frente a la oscilación que hace la boca prestada de Jack,; adelante, atrás, rotaciones incompletas y succiones irracionales. Para pasar de una desbordante rapidez a una quietud intolerable. — N-no.

Alcanza a decir el poseedor de Raven, sin embargo solo es una advertencia que el héroe ha ignorado por completo para continuar consumiendo el placer del otro.

Siente que se tensa y con ello endurecerse lo que sostiene en la boca, el cuerpo de Gilbert se encorva empezando a temblar sin control alguno. Quisiera reírse un poco de lo expresivo e inocente de quien fuera su sirviente una vez, pero está tan concentrado en flagelarlo con un placer indecente que no lo hace.

Siendo astuto una de las manos deja de acariciar ese par de criadillas para dirigirse con delicadeza hasta sus glúteos, Raven está tan concentrado en no dejar escapar su secreción que no se percata de la intención del tercer hijo de los Vessalius.

— _Lo siento, Gilbert_ — se dice internamente Jack.

Y anhelante introduce uno de los dedos en el interior de Raven. Al hacerlo él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la intrusión ha sido sorpresivamente dolorosa. A este paso enloquecerá, como lo ha hecho momentáneamente en otra situación, en otro momento. Pero algo de esto es agradable, al menos no será por no saber si asesinar o no a alguien.

Esos labios no dejan de mimarle, y ese par de dedos que se han sumado al primero de penetrarle. A este paso desfallecerá mucho antes de poder clamar el goce de su situación.

No puede soportarlo, y su cuerpo se lo dice; siente un espasmo sofocarle, sus jadeos se paralizan dejando entreabierta su boca, resbalando de ella sin mucha elegancia lo que parece ser saliva. Está ardiendo, su faz, por las sensaciones inauditas dentro suyo, que le despojan de todo mal, excepto el carnal.

— A-aléjate — intenta pedir anticipándose a la liberación. — me v-ven... — demasiado tarde, demasiado débil, y un total cobarde. Se ha corrido, dentro de esos diminutos labios carmín.

— Ngh — es demasiado que no puede tragarlo apropiadamente. Ha resbalado por las comisuras de la boca fluyendo por su mentón hasta el suelo. Intentó sacar los dedos cuando sintió una opresión en el interior de Raven, pero no logró hacerlo a tiempo.

Se apartó con cuidado, relamiendo los restos que en el rostro de su sucesor quedaron. Agrio, como todo lo que han vivido, ese era el sabor que justo se acoplaba a la situación. Admiró como el hijo adoptivo de los Nightray volvía a caer al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Más tranquilo, Gilbert? — sonrío con gentileza, disimulando su poca resistencia. Se había sobreestimado, y estaba apunto de caer rendido en un sueño infinito.

No contesto, solo se llevó la mano hasta la frente deslizándola un poco para penetrar en su cabellera negra; tenía una expresión de impotencia, de enojo tal vez, pero solo era una máscara por que sabía bien que era hora de despedirse.

— Amo — dijeron sus labios con un tono serio.

— ¿Eh? — Jack le observó detenidamente, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron aún más. — pronto lo dejaré descansar, no te preocupes más por él.

Bajó la cabeza para sonreírse a si mismo.

— ¿Ah? — levantó el rostro Raven para admirar con sorpresa y confusión la respuesta del héroe, no, no se refería al verdadero dueño de ese infantil cuerpo. — N-no, espera.

Se puso en pie para tratar de alcanzar a Jack, pero demasiado lenta su reacción; el cuerpo de Oz caía hacia el suyo sin decir nada. Le atrapó, podía sentir como la agitación de ese pequeño corazón volvía a la normalidad, levantó el mentón del rubio y se perdió en una contemplación. Allí frente a él volvía a estar su mejor amigo, la luz que lo sacó nuevamente de ese manto oscuro, ese que le regresó la razón de su existencia, el mismo que le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de una anterior devoción que le confundía en su misión.

— Descanse, amo.

Dijo para abrazarle. Desconocía si eso mismo se lo decía a Jack, o al propio Oz; a estas alturas estaba mucho más confundido si es que eso podía ser posible.

Se mofó de él, de su patética situación, y su jodido carácter tan inconstante.

* * *

To the End


End file.
